Second Job
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: All the Hetalia characters have a second job other that being a Nation. Germany, Prussia, and England just happen to have the same job. Italy want to know what Germany's second job is...contains GerIta, SpaMano, FrUK, and Prussiaxreader. Rated M for Smut, BL, Yaoi, Whatever you call it. I do not own Hetalia or the characters. I own the Idea. Hope you like and please Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND JOB**

I do not own Hetalia or any of the Characters thereof.

KEY

(y/n)= your name, (h/c)-(h/l)=hair color-hair length, (e/c)=eye color.

Germany and Italy were sitting on Germany's couch...just sitting their. Italy lay his head on Germany's shoulder and was soon asleep. Germany finished his book, and smiled down at the sleeping nation. He didn't want to move but soon he had to go to his second job.

He shook Italy gently, trying to wake him. One eye cracked open and he looked at Germany through the little slit.

"Mmm….Doitsu…"

"Get up Italy. I have to go to Vork."

"Hm," he popped up at once, hyper as ever. "Ohhh. Where-a do you work?"  
"I.. um… I'd rather you not know."

"B-but, Doitsu…" Tears filled the small mans eyes. "Please?" One tear slowly fell down his cheek.

"Fine! Come on." Germany stood, pulling the younger man up with him. "But zhis job I'm Ludwig. Zhats it. Und you have to use Feliciano…. Except around my boss, she knows about us."

"Ve~ OK, Germany."

"Ohhh! This-a place is… This is your-a job?"

"Ja, now be quite."

Germany pulled Italy through the door. A plain black door. Italy looked around in awe. There were stages and poles, some stages had cages around them.

"Doitsu… This is a strip club?"

"Ja."

"W-what do you do?" Germany smirked at Italy as if it should be obvious. Then he pulled him into another room.

"Germany!" A voice yelled. "You're the first one here… like always."

A short girl with (h/c),(h/l) hair, and (e/c) eyes came running up to hug Germany.

"Ja, ja…(y/n) this is Feliciano Vargas or Italy."

"Oh, Yay!" She hugged Italy. "Germany talks about you all the time."

"Ve~ Really?" Italy looked at Germany who was blushing.

"I'm going to get ready now."

"OK, Germany," Italy and (y/n) said at the same time. As soon as Germany was out of sight (y/n) grabbed him and drug him out to a stage. By now the club was filling up and people were going in to the back room. You assumed that they were the strippers who worked here.

"You're gonna like this." She led him to a table at the front that said- RESERVED- VIP. "Stay here…. If anyone goes to sit with you say 'That's boss's chair and I'm her guest today." With that she was off. Italy ordered a glass of wine. The waiter was in an apron and… nothing else. About ten minutes later (y/n) stepped up on the stage.

"And now, because you all love them…. and who wouldnt love two sexy Germanys after all….. Anyways here they are your personal favorites, LUDWIG AND GILBERT! Our own Nazi soldiers!"

She stepped off the stage and sat next to Italy, his eyes wide as the names registered in his mind. The lights went down so it was pitch black. When they came back on the people started hooting and yelling. Italy had a look of pure shock on his face.

First chapter done! Short I know but so are chapter 2 and 3 and no smut until 4. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia or the characters thereof. I own the idea. Please Read and enjoy. And review! I enjoy the reviews people leave me! :D

* * *

Germany and Prussia stood on stage in their full German Army outfits. Germany was a General and Prussia was a Colonel. Italy just gaped. He thought Germany would be the muscle. He watched in fascination as they started to dance to some hardcore techno music. Mostly a lot of hip thrusting and twisting as clothes came off. When they were in just pants hats and high heeled boots they started down into the audience.

Italy didn't notice the squealing and cheering as Germany- with a whip in hand- walked toward him… Well more like stalked He smirked at the look on Italy's face as he pulled the chair out straddled Italy, running the whip along his chest through his clothes. He didn't put all his weight on the smaller man but he was rubbing against him enough to feel his semi-erect member. After a few minutes of rubbing and light whipping, Germany crawled off Italy to stand in front of him. He led Italy's hand to his pants, indicating what he wanted him to do. Italy slowly undid the belt and then the pants. Germany pushed them down his hips a little, then turned and pushed them all the way down, showing his perfectly round ass-cheeks. He picked them up and dropped them in Italy's lap, before walking back on stage.

Prussia who had done a similar act on (y/n) followed closely. He wore a blue hat, his constant German cross, black gloves, and a black leather speedo. Along with black leather thigh high, high heeled boots. Germany had on and OD green hat and his german cross. Instead of a speedo he wore a black leather thong. And his boots were like assless chaps and boots in one, and of course, his black gloves.

Both of them were dancing on stage this time using the pole. Prussia climbed up it almost to the top, he began dancing in the air like that in a way that doesn't need words to describe how utterly sexy it was. Germany turned his back to the pole, wrapped his arm around it and rubbed down it. Moving his hips, his butt almost touching the floor. When he got to the floor he hit it with his whip, making people squeal more. He stood up and began grinding against the pole, licking his whip. Prussia slid down the pole one leg sticking out in front of him. When he got even with Germany, on opposite sides of the pole, he wrapped that leg around him. Germany put his hands on Prussia's hips and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"You know (y/n) Vants to fuck you?"

"No… Does she really?"

Germany nodded as he slid down the pole. Prussia sliding with him. On the way back up they began thrusting their hips together. When Germany was standing upright he took Prussias face in hand and kissed him on the mouth. Then the light went out. (y/n) grabbed Italy by the hand pulling back into the back rooms.

"OK," she said. "Now you get to choose one of my men for an hour alone. Do you mind if I use Mr. Vargas, or do want to use a fake name?"

"It-a doesn't matter." Italy and (y/n) walked into a room. Most of the strippers stood in a line. The people wanting an hour alone stood around talking. (y/n) walked to the front of the room just in front of the stripers.

"Alright everyone!" She called. "Most of you know the rules, but for those of you who don't here they are! NO touching during the choosing. No arguing over stripers, once one is chosen thats it. And lastly, no sex unless the striper wants to. If you force yourself onto one my boys… You will never be allowed through that front door again. NOW! My good friend Mr. Vargas will go first."

Italy stepped up and walked down the line of men. He noticed England in a French flag thong, tall red boots, and dark sunglasses. He smirked at the look on Italy's face. Italy began talking to Prussia, Germany looked irritated as he stood his legs spread, and arms clasped behind his back. A classic solder pose. Just as Italy turned to Germany, Prussia leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Do me a favor, and tell mine bruder, zhat you love him already."

* * *

Sorry long chapter and really wordy. Chapter three introduces the other characters then chapter four is when it starts getting smutty! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters thereof. I own the idea. No Yaoi/smut yet but next chapter!

* * *

Italy smiled and took Germanys wrist. Dragging him out of line. Germany turned to Prussia and nodded his head at (y/n). Prussia took the hint and when (y/n) called up the next customer he stepped out of line to grab her arm.

"Gil...What're you doing?"

He pulled her off to the side so no one could hear him. "Me and Germany vere talking-"

"On stage! Again!" She whispered loudly.

"Shh! Yea, yea, ve're in trouble. Look he said zhat...uh… in his exact vords he zhat you wanted to fuck me…"

She blinked up at him a slight blush staining her cheeks. He looked down at her waiting for her to say something. After a few minutes she looked away.

"Yeah, uh...It's true… I-I do … want to… uh...yeah." She smiled at him.

"Good," he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Cause I've wanted to pound into with no mercy since ve first met."

She shivered at his husky voice. "O-OK… Go to your room… … I'll be along shortly."

Just as Prussia walked out of sight France and Spain showed up. She glanced at her boys noticing almost everyone had been picked. She went up to France and Spain.

"Bonjour, (y/n). We need Prussia."

"Nu uh. He's mine tonight."

"But we're desperate." Spain pouted.

"Don't you have Romano?"

"No… We got into a fight."

"Hmm… gimme a minute to work on that." She turned to France, "England is working. And if you choose him he can't say no."

"Ohonhon~ true." France pranced up and grabbed Englands wrist. England glared at him but as stated couldn't do anything about it.

"C'mon, Spain. Let's go see who's still dancing."

As soon as they stepped out of the back rooms, Romano stepped through the front door. (y/n) pushed Spain back into the room. "I have an idea stay here." She walked over to Romano. "Hey, Roma! Why are you here?"

"To-a get-a my mind of that bastardo, Spain." Oh yeah he was pissed. His accent was really prominent.

"Hm… I have an idea! Oh, but… you have to trust me." He narrowed his eyes. "It's nothing overly bad! Just let me blindfold you...Just for a few minutes!"

"Fine!"

"Yay!" (y/n) dragged him to the door to the back rooms. Then she took his tie off and put it around his eyes. She pulled him through the door, motioning for Spain to be quiet and follow her. She pulled them to the very last room in the hall… next to Prussia's

Spain walked in then she pushed Romano in and slammed the door. Romano took off the tie to see Spain smiling at him sheepishly.

"Dammit, (y/n)" Romano yelled trying to open the door. "Let me out!"

"Not until you two make up."

She turned on her heel and went to Prussia's room.

* * *

See no smut yet. Germany and Italy are next. Hope you like. please review! XD guess who's after Germany and Italy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters! I own the idea! please enjoy.

* * *

"So-a this is your second job?"

"Uh...J-ja… Not what you expected huh?"

"No… Um… W-what all do you-a do?' I-I mean d-do you h-have s-s-ssssex with your… erm… customers?"

"Only if I want to."

"H-have you?"

"Italy…" Germany cupped the smaller mans face. "I've not had sex since I met you."

"W-what!? Why not, Doitsu!?"

"I haven't wanted anybody else but you."

Germany's face turned bright red. Italy smiled and cupped his face. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Germany's jaw… He still can't reach his lips.

"All you had to do was make your move." Germany gasped when Italy bit his neck.

"Italy." He bent his head to kiss the smaller man. italy opened his mouth at once, wrapping his arms around the blond man's neck.

Germany ran his hands down to italys hips, then lower to hook his legs up over his hips. Italy's tongue fought Germany's for a minute before he gave up, knowing he couldn't win. When they finally pulled away for breath Germany nibbled on Italy's ear.

"We should stop."

"Ve~ Why?"

"Because I don't want our first time together to be here."

"But, Doitsu… I want you." Italy's hims moved against Germany. By now he was fully hard, and needy.

"Fine." Germany picked up the Italian and set him on the table in the room. He unbuckled his belt and the button on his pants. He looked up at Italy and licked his lips before unzipping his pants.

"Hm, no boxers, Italy?"

"I-I dont-a ever wear them… J-just in case." His face was as red as a tomato by the time he finished. Germany smirked at this as he bent to take Italy's cock into his mouth.

"Germany!"  
Germany just hummed around Italy making him moan. The blond deep-throated him almost at once. Italy was bigger than he expected, but Germany was used to at this much.

"OH God, G-Germany!" Germany's hands moved, one up to play with Italy's nipple, the other to play with his balls. "G-Ger-many-ha… S-stop Stop!"

He pulled off Italy. Italy slid off the table as Germany stood up. He pushed him onto a chair, undoing the belt on the chaps/boots. He also pulled down the thong, letting Germany's cock spring out.

"Tell me if I-a do something wrong."

Then he bent to Germany/s cock. He gently kissed the tip, then continued to kiss all the way down to the base. He continued on to his balls before kissing all the way back to his top.

"I-Italy!"

"Am I-a doing it-a wrong?"

"Nine! Nine, just...come here."

Italy straddled Germany's legs rubbing his backside against the bigger mans dick. Germany grabbed Italy and pushed him down so their dicks were touching.

"Germany?"  
Germany licked his hand until it was soaking wet, then wrapped it around his own and Italy's dick. He started to stroke, slowly at first. Italy gasped and fell forward, burying his face in Germany's neck.

Germany placed his other hand over his first and began moving them faster. Italy couldn't help but thrust into those hands, causing more friction as there dicks rubbed together.

"I-Italy, Italy.." Germany mumbled over and over. He gave a few more strong pulls and groaned as he came all over his hands and Italy's cock. Italy almost screamed out Germany's name as he came, but bit the back of his hand instead, covering him and germany with cum.

Italy pulled back to look at Germany who slowly brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked his hand clean slowly, never taking his eyes off Italy's When he put the second hand up to his mouth, Italy grabbed his wrist, and started to lick at Germany's fingers. He made sure he got every last drop of the creamy white liquid before entwining his fingers with Germany's.

"I love you, Germany." He said eyes still locked on the others.

"Italy...I-I Ich liebe dich."*

* * *

* Ich leibe dich= I love you

Woo who Germany and Italy's chapter is done! Figure out who's next yet? Well keep reading to find out! Please review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as France pulled England through the door and it closed, England was against it at once, France's lips on his. England kept his mouth closed to France's prying tongue.

* * *

"C'mon, Angleterre, open your mouth."

England shook his head. Not daring to open it even to talk, for fear France would take advantage of him. He knew once that sinful tongue crossed his lips he'd be lost.

France glared at him and he glared right back. After a minute or so of this a smirk crossed the Frenchman's face. England gulped knowing this was a lost cause, and he should just open his mouth. He tried to but couldn't. that would be a sign of weakness.

When he was lost in thought France lunged at him. His thigh pushed between Englands and his fingers began to pull at his the same time his mouth began to nibble and lick at his neck.

"Dammit France, if you leave marks-"

He was cut off by a tongue pushing into his wide open mouth. Fuck! Why did he open his mouth? He tried not to kiss back, he really did. But it was no use.

Soon tongues fought for dominance and just when England was about to win, France pulled away. He moved to kiss down Englands chest, stopping briefly at each nipple before continuing.

When he reached Englands hip he paused to smirk up at him.

"Hm, French flag thongs? You missed me didn't you."

"S-shut up, Frog! It's just part of the routine."

"But dont the srippers pick the routine?" Englands face turned bright red.

"Shut up, bloody bearded Frog!"

"So you did miss me, "France stood to whisper in his ear. England shuttered at the warm breath.

"F-fuck you!"

"mm… I think I'll be the one fucking you."

England smirked. No way in hell was he gonna be submissive without a fight. He pushed the others shoulders making him walk backward until he fell on the bed. He pushed his shirt up over his head, then bent to take a nipple into his mouth. One hand pushed against his shoulder keeping him in place. Theother moved to cup him through his jeans.

Smirking at France's moans England slowly undid his pants and pulled them down. He licked at the tent through France's boxers.

"AAHH! A-rth-ur!"

"Hm? What Francis?"

"S-stop teasing."

"So, its gonna be my fucking you?"

"Yes! Just get on with it!"

England laughed at France as he pulled the other blondes boxers off him followed by his own thongs. He pushed a finger into France without warning. All the way up to last knuckle. France arched off the bed.

"AH! Arthur! Just put it in!"

"Are you sure?"

"Fucking yes! Just fuck me already!"

England smirked at France then thrust all they way into him. As Feance arched and screamed England stoped moving , giving him time to adjust.

He pulled his sunglasses off then bent to kiss France. When he started to move begging for more. England pulled almost all they way out and stopped. they locked eyes and stayed suspended like that in space for a minute… … Then England thrust into France, setting a brutal pace.

"A-Arthur… boots, leather…"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"In a good way?"

France nodded and England picked up the pace then bent to bite at Frances chest and neck. France matched his fast pace and after a few minutes moved his hand down to pull on his cock. Englands hand soon joined.

"Arthur I-I'm a-about to...ah.. ha...ha…"

"M-me to F-Frances."

France came all over his and Englands chest and hands. His clenching muscles making England follow close behind him. He fell to the side and lay their trying to catch his breath. After a while France rolled on top of him.

"Angellattere…"

"What, Frog?"

"Can we do it again?"

"What? You mean you'll be willing to be submissive again?"

"Not a chance in hell. Now roll over."

* * *

YEAH! France and England my OTP! The next chapter is tomatoes! If thats not a big enough hint, read on to find out who! Please Review! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

as usual I do not own Hetalia or the characters. please R&R.

* * *

"God Dammit! I-a can't believe she-a did this!"

"Roma… Can I apologize?"

"You need to-a fucking ask!?"

Spain flinched at the anger in Romano's voice. "I-I'm sorry Roma."

"For what?"  
"Everything… Being the selfish bastard you always accuse me of being… Not caring much about… anything really… B-but I...I care about you Roma… No. I'm sorry those arent the words I'm looking for. Not what I'm trying to say… I...I...I-"  
"Spain… It's nothing new you can't communicate… so…" Tomano grabbed Spain by the collar and walked backward dragging spain to the bed. He lay on it pulling Spain on top of him. "So tell me this way...L-love me in this way Spain. Tell you me you love me in the way you know how."

"Roma… I truly am sorry."  
"I'll forgive you… If you hurry up and take me. It's been weeks since I've had you inside me and I'm desperate."

"Roma." Spain breathed as their lips connected. Romano's arms wrapped around Spain's neck pulling him closer. He pulled his lips away a small string of saliva connecting him and Spain.

Spain stood up taking his clothes off. Romano did the same. He really was desperate. Spain had been weeks since Spain touched him, and his fingers just didn't cut it anymore.

He lay on the bed opening his legs to give Spain a better view at what hed been missing.

"Come get me Spain."  
"Romano." Spain lay on top of Romano kissing him again. His tongue forced its way into Romano's mouth reacquainting himself with every nook and cranny. His hand trailed down the Italian's slim body to his puckering hole.

One finger pushed into Romano making him arch and moan. Another finger pushed into him, which Spain began scissoring at once.

"D-dammit Spain...J-just put it in."

Spain rolled over so Romano was on top of him.

"Spain?"

"I don't hardly let you ride me. So this is more apology."  
With that Spain thrust up into Romano. Romano arched digging his nails into Spain's chest.

"R-ride me Roma."

Romano placed his hands on Spain's chest for leverage. He lifted up then slammed back down onto Spain, angling his hips to hit his prostate. Spain thrust into Romano and soon the friction was just too much. He thrust into Roma once last time before he came. Romano followed soon after. Cum spurting onto him and Spanish chest. He fell forward, nuzzling into Spain's chest.

"I'm sorry Spain."

"For what Roma?"

"Not trusting you and calling you a bastard."

"But its true Roma… I am a stupid Tomato Bastard."

"Spain… Ti Amo."

"Ah Roma… M-me too."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to finish posting hope you enjoy! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

And this is the last chapter! It is a female character that I created for Prussia, just btw. Anyway R&R please.

* * *

(Y/N) walked into Prussia's room slowly. Sure she wanted this, but she was still nervous. She snorted to herself.

"Not like I haven't seen him naked before."

She glanced around the room looking for her Prussian. He lay on the bed, arms behind his head, legs crossed at the ankles.

"Come join me, Leibe."

(y/n) hesitated not moving. Prussia stood up and walked toward her.

"Are you Scared?"

A-a little."

"Dont be… I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I-I know that… I'm just nervous."

"An (y/n), let the Awesome me handle everything."

He bent to kiss her slowly. When his tongue traced her lips she opened up to him. One of his hands traveled down her arm to entwine their fingers. When they pulled apart for air he pulled her to the bed. He pushed her back onto it and lay on top of her. Between her legs.

"Prussia…"

"Are you still scared (y/n)?" she shook her head. "Good."

Prussia bent to unbutton her blouse, he pushed it off her shoulders, then moved on to her pants. He pulled them off over her high-heels.

"I zink Ve'll leave Zees on, Ja?"

"O-OK."

He stood up and took his boots and speedo off. Then bent to suck on (y/n) nipples through her bra. One hand moved to cup her through her panties. She gasped and arched into his hand.

He smirked at her as he pulled her panties down. Then he undid her bra throwing it in a random direction. He pushed two fingers into her core, and with his thumb played with her nub.

"P-Prussia!"

"Are you ready, (y/n)?"

"Yes, on God yes."  
Slowly he pushed into her. She arched, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"Hey now, (y/n), try not to leave marks. I might get fired."

"Hm… Let me talk to your boss… … She says its fine as long as its from her and no one else."

He laughed then Plunged forward into (y/n). She arched up against him her breath coming in short gasps. Her legs wrapped around Prussia's hips. Her hips moved up to meet his thrusts.

His hand moved down to stroke her in time to his thrusts.

"P-Prussia-ah. I-I'm gonna e-ex-plode!"

"Good."

He thrust into her one more time and felt her muscles clenched around him. He followed her over the edge. Her muscles milking him dry.

He rolled to the side pulling (y/n) with him. They lay like that for a few minutes basking in afterglow. She stood up and dressed. Prussia looked at her in curiosity.

"The hour is up I have to let everyone know."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, get dressed and go knock on doors. Tell them its time and then we get to start again."  
"Yes Ma'm."

"Not with the sex. That has to wait till after you dance again."

He smirked at her before getting up to do as he was told.

-END-

* * *

Well its over. Hope you enjoyed, let me know! And I have many more stories in store! XD


End file.
